


Com en Cada Any Nou

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Les seves ànimes estan lligades a percebre el que percep, sentint-se content al seu costat, els seus ulls comencen a desvariejar





	

Li va regalar un petit somriure, si rostre es veia reflectida una gran felicitat inexplicable davant els seus ulls. Els focs artificials il·luminaven la nit, i Tendo intercanviava mirades amb ell sentint-se inexplicablement.  
Els seus llavis no van trigar a cruzarce, Wakatoshi respondre el petó amb una tardança. Ell era lent, però per sort, aquell noi de vermells cabells estava sempre present per fer-li la contra.

Els seus llavis es van apagar, una petita rialla va sortir dissipada d'ell. La porta es va obrir, era Shirabu, la seva expressió seriosa sentenciava alguna cosa. "Ja és hora de brindar. Feliç any nou" va ser l'únic que va respondre després de tancar la porta.


End file.
